The proposed project is designed to explore and identify clinically relevant genes or other biological factors, as well as psychosocial variables, which may be associated with risk for, or protection from, alcohol involvement among Jewish Americans, a population with a low prevalence of alcoholism. Data from young adult Jewish Americans and a comparison group of non-Jewish American Caucasians will be collected to characterize the extent that various vulnerability factors are related to drinking behavior in the low risk Jewish population. Statistical analyses will focus on biological and psychosocial variables that account for level of alcohol involvement using a risk and protective factor approach. Additionally, exploratory tests for mediating and moderating effects will be conducted. This research has potential to provide critical information for understanding variables associated with alcohol drinking behaviors among Jewish Americans, and on the universality of risk and protective factors across ethnic populations.